


Forest: Witchertober 2020 Prompt

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Series: Witchertober 2020 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Witchertober (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Jaskier is sitting near the campfire waiting for Geralt to come back when a dark figure starts to approach him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witchertober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Forest: Witchertober 2020 Prompt

A shiver ran down Jaskier’s spine as a branch snapped in the woods nearby. He huddled closer to the fire and wished Geralt would return soon. He was used to traveling alone, but for some reason when he traveled with the witcher he became more aware of the potential monsters creeping in the darkness.

He gazed into the darkness warily as he heard something rustle nearby. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried not to focus on the sounds coming from the darkness. It was probably a rabbit, or the trees settling… or whatever nature did in it’s free time.

He hummed a few notes of a song he was working on to distract himself. It worked for a bit until he heard what sounded like footsteps approaching him. His eyes widened as he tried to make out the figure in the darkness.

“Geralt?” His voice shook as he spoke. “Geralt is that you?”

The sound continued to grow louder as the silhouette drew near.

“I’d stay away if I were you!” Jaskier attempted to sound threatening, but knew it fell short. “If anything happens to me… a big scary witcher will come after you.”

Jaskier cried out as the person stepped into the light of the fire. He almost fell off of the log he was sitting on.

Geralt chuckled as his amber eyes glowed with ethereal magic of his cat potion, “A big scary witcher huh?”

Jaskier huffed as he patted his chest to slow his beating heart, “Yes, clearly. Why didn’t you answer when I called out your name?”

“There was a ghoul near the camp. I didn’t want to alert him to my presence, and I wanted to kill him before he attacked you,” Geralt took a seat next to Jaskier.

Jaskier sighed in relief as he leaned against Geralt, resting his head on his shoulder, “That’s an acceptable answer.”

Geralt grinned, “I’m glad you think so.” He hummed as he rested his head against Jaskier’s. “Were you that scared without me?”

Jaskier pouted as he stared into the flames, “There are a lot of creatures that live in the dark of the woods, and they seem to be drawn to you like a magnet. To me by proxy. I’m normally able to handle myself, but… it’s always nice to have you around.”

“I see,” Geralt grunted, “glad I’m nice to have around.”

Jaskier sighed and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s shoulders, “Don’t be that way. I enjoy having you around for other reasons as well.”

Geralt turned toward him and rested his forehead against Jaskier’s, “Like?”

Jaskier pressed his lips together in thought, “Like… you keep me warm at night.”

Geralt rolled his eyes.

“Alright, you also are a… great conversationalist,” Jaskier smirked.

Geralt snorted.

“Okay, I know that one was a reach, but I do find your company enjoyable,” Jaskier smiled and placed a kiss on Geralt’s lips. “And, I love the way you fill my stomach with butterflies. As if everyday is the first day we were together.”

Geralt hummed as he pulled Jaskier closer, wrapping his legs around his waist, “And?”

Jaskier scoffed, “You want more?”

“You’re the poet,” Geralt smirked. “Are you out of words already?”

“No, of course not,” Jaskier huffed, “I love waking up next to you. I enjoy falling asleep to the sound of your heartbeat against my ear. Your eyes, no matter whether they are gold or black or whatever color from your potions, sends shivers of delight down my spine.”

Geralt grinned, “Shivers of delight huh?”

Jaskier licked his lips and nodded his head, “Uh-huh, I find them oh so alluring.”

Geralt touched his nose against Jaskier’s as he gazed into his eyes, “Even now?”

“Mmm, yes,” Jaskier smiled, “even now.”

Geralt pressed his lips against Jaskier’s, his tongue tracing the bard’s lower lip before entering his mouth. Jaskier moaned against his mouth as he pulled Geralt closer. His body felt hot with electricity everywhere he was touching Geralt. 

Geralt tilted his head, his hand wrapping around the back of Jaskier’s head, fingers running through his hair as he deepened the kiss. After a few moments the two pulled apart, gasping for air.

Geralt grinned, “Are you still afraid?”

Jaskier licked his lower lip as he contemplated Geralt’s question, “Yes… terribly. We better kiss some more so I can continue to be distracted.”

Geralt chuckled, “Don’t worry, if anything comes along I’ll protect you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaskier nodded his head quickly, “Now hurry up and kiss me already.”

The two continued to kiss as the noises of the woods surrounded them, but this time, the bard wasn’t afraid.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
